Here Comes Goodbye
by Chelsea Cullen Whitlock
Summary: Just a little one-shot/song-fic for Jacob and how this song is his song. Review please.


**Hey guys! So this is a short story/song-ish (iThink) about Jacob and Bella. iWas actually listening to this song by Rascal Flatts and when iHeard the first verse, I instantly thought of Jacob and Bella. So, in this story, Bella didn't jump on the cliff, Alice never had the vision, So no Volturi, thous no saving Edward.**

**So, to the one shot.**

* * *

><p>Here Comes Goodbye<p>

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_ And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_ She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

Bella got out of her house, suitcase in hand. Summer just started and school has ended. Her senior and high school days are now over.

She got into her truck and drove to the Black's house.

No music on, she wasn't in the mood, it only made her remember _him_ more and the time were they talked about no music, just once in his garage.

She shook her head, trying to clear the memories; it would be hard, very hard if she keeps on thinking of more things about her and Jacob.

She walked to the porch and rang on the door bell.

She was feeling scared, regretful. She just hoped Jacob would understand her.

_Here comes goodbye_

_ Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_ The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_ Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

Jacob knew, from the moment Bella rang the doorbell, he knew that something bad would happen. Even his wolf was feeling it. You could practically smell in the air.

He had a feeling what Bella is going to do. What she's going to say. The others told him, but he never believed them, not once did he think (his) Bella would do this.

He answers the door, giving the smile that she always loved. _Maybe I could change her mind. Yeah, I'll do that. _Jacob thought, as a wishful thinking.

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_

_ One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

"Jacob." Her voice, shakily. She took a deep breathe. She was unsteadying, afraid. Her emotions were everywhere.

They were still at the door, Jacob in the house, Bella at the porch.

"Hey, don't ware yourself out Bells." Jacob joked, trying to make the situation better.

"Jacob." She paused, thinking of words. It pained her to do this, she reminders her of _him_, when he left her before. She shook the thought away. "I'm going."

"Okay ... Where?" Jacob was hurting. She could see it, anyone could see it.

"Away. Far away."

"How far?"

"Just far."

"Okay, let me pack." Jacob was already at the into the hallway, before Bella could think.

"Jacob, no!"

"Why?" He screamed.

Bella moved away from him. She knew Jacob and his temper. "Jacob, you can't come. I have to go, alone."

"Why Bella?"

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_ Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_ Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_ And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

"Because Jacob, I hate it here." Bells lied straight through her teeth. It was the only way. "I can't stand another day here. I finally finished high school. I can move on from here!"

"Is that what you want Bella?" Jacob never knew Bella wanted this, to move away from Forks. To start a new life. He always thought he would have her in the end.

"Yes Jacob. If I stay any long here -"

"But Bella! What's here?" H demanded.

"Memories. Every stinking one!" She screamed. "Can't you see I'm hurt? I practically cry myself to sleep. I always dream of (him), everything about (him)!"

"Bella, I could be there for you." Jacob insisted. He was not letting her go. Not yet. Not without a fight.

_ Why does it have to go from good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone_

_ All alone, but here comes goodbye_

"Bells, everything we have is perfect. You and I are perfect. I love you! Bella, we could be perfect!" Jacob begged. Tears were running down his face. As was Bella.

"But Jacob, the only problem is, is that I don't love! Jacob, I never did. It was always _him_." A stab from a knife. A kill of a life. Bella thought it was her getaway. Jacob was still as a rock. She hugged him, tightly and kissed his check, before walking away. Walking away from him. From his love.

_Here comes goodbye _

_Here comes the last time_

_ Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_ Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_ And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

Jacob fell to his knees. Sobbing his heart out.

"Bella!" He screamed. Not out of anger. But out of hurt, pain and love.

His Bella is gone. His Imprint is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate? Review please! :D<strong>


End file.
